


【朱白】GV小男优高速车瞎几把写

by Carolisland



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: *上次那个GV卡肉的本垒后续（完整全篇），我全文贴上来了。*说好了年前发车就年前发车，快夸我！*灵感来自于北北那个信仰视频。毛衣缩在床上一小坨太可爱了吧*大纲肉。就是。大纲一般的肉。*GV梗，雷！！真的很雷！！！不是演习！！！*毕竟是GV，有一小段旁人x北暗示。注意避雷*OOC！！真的很OOC！！！*不能接受的赶紧退出！！！*都是假的！！！rps不要上升真人！！！





	【朱白】GV小男优高速车瞎几把写

——你今天这场跟我们老板搭档。  
小北一听，两眼一懵。  
啥？老板？？怎么老板都要下海搞片儿？？这公司水这么深？？居然连老板都卖？？？  
室内有那么一点儿冷，这会儿他穿着片方提供的土黄色大毛衣和黑色衬衫坐在偌大一张床上看台本，摄影机位还有灯光收声的都还在忙活，他来的比较早，就早早上完妆洗完屁屁换好衣服座在床上坐等搭…老板。闲来无事的他就要了个台本，其实讲道理拍片儿这玩意儿压根儿不怎么需要台本，剧情那玩意儿基本上也就是个摆设，大家爱看的重点不就脱了裤子直接干，干的水汁四射，干裂柴火，尖叫连连就完事儿了，反正该咋淫荡咋淫荡，看片儿的人不都喜欢骚浪贱吗。  
小北这人吧，虽然是个给威小演员，但他其实不算是弯的，平日里大部分时间铁直一样放荡不羁毫不收拾，为啥来干这份工也不过是闲来无事赚外快，想来钱的时候就来，不想要钱的时候就不来。

+  
所以这事儿是咋来的呢，这要说到好几天前的事情了。

居老板觉得这个新来的小孩儿很奇妙，他也是无意中看过那么几个拍摄片段，小孩儿虽然个儿高但是特别瘦，每次做的时候他的身子骨就会被压他上面的男人揉成一小团，两腿之间的小东西挺圆润，两条长腿搭在人肩膀上，被肏久了会没力气的挂下来。明明音色其实是偏低沉的调调，但是在浪叫的时候却总有那么一点儿嗲。这个小孩儿身上充满了太多的矛盾点，比如他明明想把自己伪装的很成熟很放荡，却总是在眉眼间流转出一副乖宝宝的模样。他真的好乖啊。居老板看着屏幕。耷拉在脑儿门上的头发很乖，被托起来的后脑勺很乖，舒张的眉眼很乖，张开的红唇很乖，小孩的嘴唇特别饱满，像是一团厚实的果冻，腰窝很乖，白白净净的小腹很乖，就连盘起了缠在人腰侧的小腿肚子都很乖。摄影机走位移到他身边的时候，原本舒展着的脚趾头会下意识的蜷缩起来，骨架很小的手掌下意识去揪着男人的背。  
居老板觉得自己像是着了魔。  
——下一次他来的时候，我来和他搭戏吧。

+  
所以现在居老板看到那小孩儿了。小孩儿穿着他安排的衣服，盘着腿乖巧地坐在那张大床上，手指头缩在宽大的衣袖里拿着那几张形同虚设的台本。于是他走过去，停在床边上，明明是一张普通size的双人床，在这个子183小孩儿的屁股底下却显得格外大。听到了响动的小北把眼睛抬起来，嘴巴还微微嘟着，他知道，这是小孩儿卖乖时候的习惯性动作，他想到这个小孩儿还有很多习惯性动作，接着他瞧着小孩儿盯着他的眼睛慢慢地明亮了起来。居老板熟悉这种眼神，他经常会在同他交流的男性女性脸上看到这样的眼神，于是他弯起眼睛笑起来，说。  
——小北，你今天跟我搭戏。

+  
小北眨巴着眼睛，一时半会儿不知道该干啥。哦，这就是老板呀。  
老板好漂亮呀！  
然后这是他脑子里出现的第一句话。

+  
居老板凑近小北的耳边，湿热温暖的呼吸喷在那小巧的耳垂上，小北控制不住的颤了一下，居老板不动声色的有些得意，这也是他从那些拍摄片段里看来的，他知道小北的耳朵总是特别敏感，要是一直戏弄那儿的话，他就会将整个身子都缩起来。  
——今天不用按台本来。  
他在小孩儿的耳边说着。  
——呃？…啥？……唔……  
接着没说完的话就都被吞进了嘴巴里，他斯斯文文的亲着小孩儿，带着茧子的手指从小孩儿的毛衣底下撩上去，底衣被扯出裤子，手指摸上那细瘦的腰杆子时小孩儿熟练又顺从的把原本张着的两条腿拢到他腰上。小孩儿身上一点肉都没有，挺起腰的时候还会勒出几条肋骨。居老板一只手按抚着小孩儿的乳尖，一只手往下探进小孩儿紧绷绷的内裤里去。

+  
——那…我该叫你啥呀？  
——叫哥哥吧。  
小北从下往上的抬起眼，下意识咬了咬嘴唇，牙齿划过之后那层饱满的唇瓣便像裹了蜜的糖果。这小家伙这么撩人，居老板希望这一幕有被拍进去。  
——哥哥。  
小孩儿笑嘻嘻的说着，张开腿抬起胯凑上来蹭他的下腹，接着像个乖巧伶俐的小妖精一样开口。  
——哥哥你肏肏我吧。

+  
——哥，别！………  
在看清楚那东西是什么的时候小孩儿条件反射的想起来抓他的手，居老板用眼神制止了他。小孩愣了一下顺从地躺了回去。  
看啊，不过还只是个初来乍到的小孩儿，无论表面上装的如何老练，如何放浪，终究是个从业不久的乖宝宝，玩儿的过了，超出他的料想了，就会害臊，就会羞耻，就会条件反射的抗拒。  
居老板瞧着小孩儿，看着那孩子晃着瞳孔无助地看着他，小孩儿这样的表情真是太漂亮，太适合被收进镜头里。他凑过去亲吻他的眼眉，然后把震动着的小玩意儿顺着已经扩张的很完善的口子往里推，粉色的一小块儿挤开软嫩的壁肉嵌到潮湿的洞口里去，小孩儿扭了扭腰杆子，无助地张了张嘴巴仰起脑袋，原本伸过来想阻止他的手下意识的想要遮挡自己被塞了小玩具的屁股，那儿流着汁水，圆嫩的臀肉跟着体内的频率不断震颤，他的脚趾头又缩起来了，因为镜头走了过来从他的下腹一直顺到脸前，他的脸烧的滚烫，需要上戏的演员们都需要提前吃好药物，上好膏油，为的便是让身体更加敏感易于成片。他好敏感，不断震颤的小玩意儿蹭着他的前列腺不断骚动，他快被这个小东西肏射了，天啊，他要被一个玩具肏射了。他用手捂住眼睛，张开的腿儿不断的打颤，硬的发痛的茎体把毛衣衬衫撑起来糊的乱七八糟。他开始发出呜咽，这些细微的小声音全都被收音筒收了进去。居老板看着那小孩儿，他伸手去摸摸那人绷得发紧的大腿肌肉，从左腿顺到右腿，中途很故意地摸过颤动地囊袋，然后默默的调动开关把送在小孩儿里面的东西又提了个档。  
小孩把自己缩起来拉长了音调叫了起来，两条又瘦又长的腿因为承受不住而拢在一起，吃下了小玩具的肉穴无法控制的吮咬开合，小孩开始呼吸都呛着哽咽。  
——哥——…啊……哥哥…慢点…慢点……唔啊——……慢点，求你…别……要去……别…呼……啊…啊啊啊—————  
最后小孩儿还是忍不住挺着腰射了出去。  
射完的小北没力气地瘫在床上喘气，睫毛上挂着汗液轻颤，因为穴里的东西还没有被拿出去，以至于他现在松懈的下半身还在跟着节奏规律地打颤。  
居老板推开那两条拢起来的腿，腿间卷起的耻毛上又湿又粘，居老板拽着留在外面的那根引子把还在震的小东西抽出那绵软的蜜穴。镜头里的肉蕾吸咬着下意识想要挽留原本吞在里面的东西，小北难耐的抽吸了一声。这时候居老板凑过去，把射虚脱了的小孩儿揉进自己怀里。衣服上被小孩儿的体液糊脏了一大片。居老板用手指按压着穴口的软肉，那儿的肌肉还在条件反射地抽动，趁着机位与灯光移到正对着小孩的位置时居老板按揉在那儿的手指将那块软穴拉扯开，入口开始乃至深处的壁肉都被暴露出来，那里头湿润而鲜嫩，色情又私密。小北似乎是知道了这个人恶趣味的举动，身体紧了一紧，拧着眉毛缩瑟了一下。他觉得这个漂亮的老板好坏，于是情难自禁，张嘴咬了他一口。  
而居老板却笑了起来，空出的手揉了一把小孩儿乱七八糟的头发。说。  
——怎么这么像咬人的小猫咪？  
小北有点不服气了。  
——我靠谁是小猫……！……哈嗯……  
结果没讲完的话被截断在小孩舒适的叹息里头。属于男人的货真价实的东西顶开他的软穴，色情而腻滑的水声被挤压出来。小北拧着眉心，脚趾头蜷起来，方才被抽离的空虚感一下子被火热滚烫的实体填上，他的心窝像被搔了痒痒，早就被肏的松软的肉穴迫不及待地开始吸食那根体积可观的东西。  
其实他是有那么点儿小兴奋的，毕竟干他这行的其实也并不是每个搭档都能正巧合拍。  
而现在被压进床单子里的小北眨眨眼睛，身体上的东西很难言说，他喘着气，眼角有点儿红，靠的近了老板头发上那股薄荷味儿的洗发水香就钻到了他脑子里。很舒服，这个漂亮老板真的很舒服，气味很舒服，体温很舒服，笑着的眼睛很舒服，挤开他肉穴的东西也很舒服。他展开自己的身子去接纳这个漂亮老板。而居老板觉得浸泡在情事里的小北真是太可人了，这感觉同他隔着镜头看来的东西完全不同。小孩儿依然很乖，很乖的眯起眼睛，很乖的仰着脑袋，很乖的张开嘴巴发出细碎的呜咽，很乖地把自己送上来，蜜穴里湿热的软肉吮着将他的东西吃进那片温柔乡，那张小嘴包裹着他，那地方像是被榨出了水。他被那火热的软肉绞出一阵鸡皮疙瘩，他伸手摸了摸小北绷起来的细腰，小孩儿好瘦，比看到的还要瘦，躺着的时候没肉的肚子就凹下去一块，小孩儿又好白，平常看得见的地方和看不见的地方会拉出一截色差，肚皮上白嫩嫩的皮肤只要用力一按就会在上头印出几个嫣红的手指印。这具身体纯真无暇而又色情无比，他的小孩早就明了这个行当需要做些什么。这会儿他怀里的小孩拉扯着黏腻的低哼，那两条细瘦的腿夹着他的腰，假装半推半就地挺起身子往他身上磨蹭。  
居老板抬眼瞧了一眼晃过来的机位，然后转过脸去温温柔柔地吮他小孩儿的嘴角，他发现小孩儿的嘴唇上也有一颗痣。  
——小北，把腿再分开一点好不好？  
他说着，他的手指抚摸过小孩儿曲起的膝盖，那儿分明的骨节烙在他的手掌心里，他顺着那人大腿上的软肉一路安抚到紧绷的腿跟，最后沿着那湿漉漉的耻毛摸过小北半勃的茎体。  
小北颤了一下动了动身子，眨着眼睛顺从的把自己摊开来，居老板顺势将其中一条杆子一样的腿捞起来摆到肩上，小孩儿绷紧了的脚趾尖就被送到了镜头面前，就连整个儿脚板子微微轻颤的频率都给记录到了影带里头。  
老板好大呀，小北想，塞在他里面的大玩意儿把他的最柔软的地方破开，一寸一寸的分离那里贴合的软肉让此刻已经湿热不堪的地方变得更加瘙痒难耐，那儿涨开了的小嘴咬紧了那根又粗又硬的枪杆儿。  
等到他觉得自己已经把那东西吃的差不多了，他的屁股已经被漂亮老板塞的满满当当，就连穴口的皱褶都被撑地平整。他开始急不可耐地扭动自己的腰杆子，肠壁上因此而引起的剐蹭让他咬着嘴唇呜咽，热流往下涌，他又硬了，就好像刚才压根儿就没射过。又抬起脑袋的小东西抵在老板俯过来的小腹上。湿漉漉地顶端因为他自己躁动的姿势蹭着老板的肚子，他忍不住揪住床单叹出气来，宽大的毛衣袖子坠下来叠在他的手腕上，由他自己带出的轻缓摩擦并不能缓解肉穴里烧起的火。  
帮帮他呀，他好想要。  
他用腿盘住居老板的腰然后磨蹭他。  
——哥哥…你动动呀。  
而他的漂亮哥哥又笑起来了，他伸手摸摸小北的脸，小北的嘴巴，还有小北缩在毛衣袖子里只露出一点点的手。他把那两只指尖红彤彤的小爪子捞上来，放在嘴巴上啄了一口，然后把它们向后放到自己的背上。  
——小北，我还没有全进去呢。  
——咦？…  
小北双手环在老板的后脖子上，眨巴着亮晶晶的眼睛一时半会儿还没有反应过来。直到居老板用力掐着他腰把那根东西继续往里面送，屁股里面被撞开填充的异物感扩大了顺着脊梁骨噌噌噌地往脑门里钻。小北慌张地抽喘起来，等等，别。他咬着嘴巴伸手就要去推面前的人，而漂亮老板箍着他的腰让他无处可逃，进入他的热源不容违抗地拓宽着它所侵占的领土。太过了。小北绷直了下巴无声的尖叫，他甚至都叫不出来。他觉得好满好撑。那种满溢的错觉膨胀在他的脑子里，就好像下一秒他就会被这跟肏着他的东西从头到尾地打穿。好深呀，太深了。他还不想在镜头前被肏到失魂落魄。  
——小北，小北，呼吸…  
而漂亮老板顺着他的背，温柔无比地在他脖子上种下亲吻。直到小北终于抢出口气来哆哆嗦嗦的把脑袋埋到他肩膀上。  
——不…够了………进不去的，…进不去了，哥！…唔……饶了我……够了……够了…啊…哇啊啊啊———  
接着小北整个人都被一口气拽到了那根大东西上，连那两颗双球都几乎没入他满涨的穴口，小北颤颤巍巍的发抖，眼角被逼的通红，他不停的喘气，两只手还维持着抗拒而抵着面前胸口的姿势，他两条腿都僵住了，那根东西楔子一样定着他，他觉得他或许是要被肏坏了，他的整个屁股都火辣辣的，瘦的只剩皮儿的小腹上被顶着鼓起一个小包。  
居老板伸手摸了摸那块被顶起来的皮肤，俯下身去啄他湿漉漉的眼角，随即转到圆润的鼻尖转去下巴脖子，小北留给镜头的另一半脸红的滴血。居老板张嘴咬了一口小孩儿的耳垂，原来小孩儿右耳上还有两个快堵上的耳洞呀，他亲了亲那儿，然后就着吮咬着耳朵的姿势一手扶过小孩的腰尝试着开始抽送。小北像是被突然抓回了魂魄，他狠狠的抽吸了一声，语无伦次地说着慢点，慢点，别动。接着又在居老板用牙齿厮磨他耳垂的时候战栗着挺腰迎上去。这个漂亮老板真的好过分，总是在逼他，还挑着他的弱点攻击。湿热温暖的呼吸喷在他耳廓里，他浑身都酥软无比，他像被丢进了泥潭里任人拉扯，他把自己缩起来，手指揪紧了居老板的衣服，下面那根大东西轻缓地肏着他，直到他开始慢慢适应，他的呼吸越来越急促，身体不再僵硬，嘴巴里挤出的音色变得情色黏腻。原来自己还能吃下这么大的东西呀。小北没头没尾的胡思乱想，被漂亮老板逐渐加快的律动撞的摇摇晃晃。  
后来不知道是为了拍摄效果还是怎么的，居老板把自己的东西拔了出来，小北七荤八素地被翻了个面，因为跪着而撅起的小屁股被捞起来，还没过一秒那根火热东西就对着松软湿滑的口子撞回来。他已经被弄的乱七八糟了，他都快被肏到床里面去了。他的脑袋顶着床板子，因为姿势的缘故松落落的毛衣衬衫一股脑儿滑下去堆在胳肢窝下头，他的腿发软，他的屁股被身后的撞击拍的红彤彤，臀肉像浪儿一样打着晃，而那截又细又白的腰全露在外面，莹亮莹亮的，连着那翘起的粉色乳尖一起被收进摄影机的小镜头里。小北已经没有多余的心思来注意摄影机了。

他跪不住了。他真的跪不住了。他爽的头皮发麻，两条腿都像棉花一样软，他的前面和后面都湿的一塌糊涂往外滴水。他揪着枕头咬着被子，腰塌下来的时候挺起的阴茎就蹭在床上，顶端不停往外冒的白浊糊到被单子上去。他已经几乎没办法自控了。他一边往后拱要着那根捅着他的东西，一边借着床单粗糙的布料磨蹭他肿的发痛的茎体。他好舒服，跟漂亮老板做好舒服。白光一簇簇地往他脑门里钻。他松开咬着的被子拉着嗓门放肆地尖叫，被单上被他的唾液染湿了深色的一滩。他差不多又要到顶了，居老板想着，摸着他发颤的身子，把小孩儿翻了回去。  
小北整个人都红红的，他躺着软在一堆皱起的被子上，刘海汗湿了好几簇黏在脑门上，松开了的眉毛往下塌着，双目微阂，乌黑的瞳孔里这会儿染满了情欲浑浊的颜色。他恍惚地瞅着居老板，张开的嘴巴红艳而湿润，胸膛因为承受不住的喘气而上下起伏。他的小孩儿这么漂亮，这么乖巧。居老板觉得自己被击中了，一颗心儿被击地粉粉碎碎。他盯着那张被情欲征服了的脸，直到小北把手伸上来圈他入怀，催促一般的吸紧内穴，居老板凑下去亲他，舌头在口腔里跟小孩儿缠过一圈，然后又爬去下巴，最后停留在他突起的喉结上吸出一个吻痕。  
他们都快到头了，小北断断续续地叫着，内穴急不可耐地开始绞紧。  
——哥…哥哥……嗯………要到了…要……啊……！ ————  
然后他们俩同时释放。

+  
后来居老板想，能不能让这个乖小孩儿变成自己的呀？

 

-fin-

 

*依然是不走心的售后番外

番外1:  
后来居老板隔三差五的就跑过来跟小北搭档，薪酬总是翻倍的给。小北觉得虽然每次都很折腾他，但是漂亮老板对他挺好的耶！  
但小北有一件事儿挺纳闷的，就是自从他跟老板开始搭戏，他那小出租屋里头就三天两头就人寄东西来，还好事不留名，连个寄件人姓名都没有。搞的他以为自己黄片拍多了终于被死变态给盯上了。 哎，琢磨着干脆换地方住吧。  
一开始他断然是不敢拆快递的，后来越积越多，堆那儿不是个事儿，他心一横干脆抱到屋子里全拆了。好家伙，一大摞快递不是衣服就是鞋子，不是鞋子就是挂坠手链，这是哪家的土地主看上了他这糙娃子。哟这衣服得好几万块吧？？不对这衣服看着挺眼熟哇！哦这条羽毛链子还挺好看得耶…  
后来居老板突然约小北出来吃饭，小北在火锅热腾腾的气后头咬着果汁吸管。  
——老板。搭戏搭了这么久，我哪哪儿都被你摸光看光了，现在你又请我吃饭，我光知道别人叫你居总。但我总得知道你叫啥吧？  
漂亮老板听到这么一句明显噎了一下。  
——居…居一龙。  
——哦～～龙哥！  
小北听后若有所思的哦了一声，然后伸手从居老板的领子里勾出一条跟他一模一样的羽毛链子，摸了摸。  
——那龙哥，你是不是在追我呀。  
漂亮老板脸红了，他摸摸耳朵，吃了几口辣锅里的肉，最后扯了腼腆又一个好看的不行的笑容。  
——嗯。我喜欢你，能跟我交往吗？  
小北松开咬着的吸管，笑的像个流氓兔一样凑过去亲了老板一口，揩了一嘴辣油。  
他想着自个儿的租房合约也快到期了，不如…  
——龙哥龙哥，我能搬去你那儿住吗？  
小北其实知道居老板叫什么，但是他想听漂亮老板亲自告诉他。

番外2  
（时间线在番外1之前）  
小北：我靠三天两头给我寄东西，你说我老板是不是在追我？？  
发小：老板你个大头鬼，哪来的老板，你自己不就是个老板吗？？  
小北：不是～我最近在赚外快，那儿的老板！  
发小：嘿呀小崽子，敢背着爸爸出去挣野钱是吧？老实告诉爸爸在瞎挣着什么钱呢。所以你小子喜欢他不？  
小北：……不讨厌，人长得挺帅，脾气也好，又特有劲儿，还…  
发小：哎哟祖宗您可打住吧，您瞅瞅您这脸，跟刚谈恋爱的纯情小娘们儿似的，您这也不是头回谈恋爱了吧。  
小北：……爸爸我几天不打你皮痒了是吧！！

一个月后的发小：我靠你老板是个男的？？？？？  
小北仰起骄傲的小脑袋：嗯。我男朋友，怎么样，帅吧！

+  
后来北老板就不干小男优这个外快了，直接开通vip私人服务辽。

 

真的fin啦

*所以其实是 老板·居x看起来是个小男优但也是个老板·北的故事～


End file.
